My Old Sakura Tree
by perishedlove
Summary: The festivals begun and Inuyasha finds himself with his older brother reminiscing. That one memory stands out above all others...InuSess. Brotherly LoveYAOI


The torches were lit with blazing fire as the Festival of All began. It was the one time of the year when full demons, half breeds, humans, and any other living creature came together and celebrated but one peaceful day between everyone. There was dancing, singing, _sake_, and just about everything you needed to have a fun-filled night.

The huge bonfire that was lit at the center of everything crackled dangerously as people wildly moving danced around it. And among the partygoers were Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. Shippou was not aloud to attend because of the alcoholic drinks and some vulgar acts some people might begin to do from the after affects. So he ended up having to go to sleep early and be watched over carefully by the cat demon Kirara.

Kagome squealed as she jumped up and down in her new kimono that Kaede had given them all that morning before the festival started. "This is the first time I've been to any sort of an adult party! And who could have asked for a more perfect night? This night air's nice and warm, the stars are shining…"

"And there's a moon out." Inuyasha put in, happy that he didn't have to be a human tonight. "And I think it's just warm because there's a huge fire a few feet away from us." He said sarcastically.

Kagome glared and turned away from him, but she didn't stay very angry for long. "Oh you guys! Look! It's Koga! You think I should talk to him? Ask him to dance with me?"

Sango put a chastising finger out. "No Kagome." Kagome's jovial expression fell a bit at that. She was expecting Sango to be the one to back her up. "That's not the way it goes. Koga is supposed to ask you! What are you waiting for? Go talk to him, but wait for him to ask you!"

The miko smiled at her friend and gave her a hug before running off to the wolf prince and also before Inuyasha or Miroku could get a say in the matter. "What the hell was that?" Inuyasha stared blankly after the two who were now walking out to the other dancers.

"It's a girl thing." Sango said with a sigh directed at both of them. Miroku's eyebrows came down from the top of his forehead then and he turned to Sango with a humble grin.

"Sango, I would be honored if you would dance with me." He invited, extending his hand for her to take if agreeing. The demon slayer in question blushed a deep shade of red, which in turn complimented the pink kimono she wore. Shyly she placed her hand in his and let him lead her out to near where Kagome and Koga were dancing.

Inuyasha smiled for only an instant because he was happy for them and all, but they left him all alone! He mumbled a few words that could be related to 'traitor' or 'jerk' as he began to walk around the outside of the dancers, looking for something to distract him. And then he saw the perfect distraction right through a group of chatting humans that were crowded into a tight circle.

For some reason, this year his own half brother had decided to join in on the celebration. One of Inuyasha's fangs poked out of his mouth as his lips parted into a smirk. His feet unconsciously carried him closer to Sesshomaru to give him a better view. And when he had a good look at him, he was suddenly even more pleased.

The youkai he was now gawking at was wearing a black silk haori that was adorned with red lining and a single flower on his left shoulder. His hakama was black as well and his obi was red. His shiny silver tresses were pulled back into a semi loose ponytail that flowed down his slender back and had two chopsticks stuck in at the base. And his bangs fell into his face and covered his narrow golden eyes like a white curtain as he dropped his head on his chest.

Inuyasha could only stare with an open mouth at the brother he thought he knew. The only word that came to his mind at a time like this was…beautiful. When he finally realized he wasn't the only one laying eyes on the demon of the Western Lands, he decided to get some of the observers to back off. He stalked over subtly at first and then stood right in front of Sesshomaru to get his attention, but to his disapproval this did nothing to make him bring his head up straight.

"Hey big brother. Fancy meeting you here." Inuyasha said sarcastically, finally getting a reaction from the other. Sesshomaru's head snapped immediately to look upon Inuyasha and Inuyasha soon found himself staring again and already losing his control.

Sesshomaru's eyes weren't void of any emotion right now. They weren't angry or loathing. They weren't even looking disgusted or surprised. He seemed…sad. His tawny eyes actually expressed pain and hurt and…longing. This was something new and unexpected to say the least. Tonight the yellow and orange fire to the side of them somewhere cast dark shadows on his almost pale face.

Inuyasha's head cocked to the right as he glanced his brother over again. "Why are you talking to me mutt?" Sesshomaru's voice came out grated and agitated as he stood to match Inuyasha's height.

"Well, I just thought a meeting between us would be nice, we are related you know. And why not tonight of all nights? I mean this is the only time we can't kill each other, right?" Sesshomaru's eyes were now showing nothing but ice as he stared him down. Inuyasha almost started to rethink the whole I idea of speaking to Sesshomaru…almost.

"Hmm. Fine. Make yourself useful, then, and dance with me." Inuyasha couldn't believe this. Had his brother and arch _enemy _just asked, no, commanded him dance with him…in front of all these other people too? He must have heard wrong. That wouldn't happen in a million years.

"Well, are you coming?" Sesshomaru was already a few steps away from Inuyasha, moving out farther and even waiting for him to follow. Quickly Inuyasha sped after him and finally got into step with him and as soon as he did Sesshomaru spun him around once and pushed him forward so Inuyasha ran straight into Sesshomaru's chest and had his hands caught by his brother's. Slowly they moved around the glowing bonfire that had now quieted down in a circular motion.

Sesshomaru's feet seemed to glide across the ground so elegantly while Inuyasha struggled to keep in time and not trip over his own feet. "Relax." A voice above his lowered head whispered. "Feel the music run though your body. Your instincts will do the rest."

Inuyasha picked up his head to meet nearly exact copies of his own honey colored orbs. He concentrated to do as he was told and suddenly realized it really wasn't all that hard. The flute playing the soft music now seemed to be playing to his body movements just as he made them. Sesshomaru's hands were securely on his waist and in one of Inuyasha's hands. And Inuyasha's other hand was lazing on his shoulder. And in just that moment, Inuyasha finally felt at peace.

Whenever Sesshomaru was around, for some reason he always felt safe and protected, even if he had sworn to take Inuyasha's own life. He felt content whenever he was near him and knew that no one could touch him as long as he stayed. And that was what he truly wanted. Just for his brother to accept him and stay with him. But there was only one time he ever remembered where he thought Sesshomaru may love him. But he was only a kid then…It was so long ago anyway. But if that was just a memory, what was this now?

Inuyasha's head lay flat on Sesshomaru's chest as he thought all these things over. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of his brother. He had always been so important to him. He was motivated by Sesshomaru and he lived just to make his brother feel any emotion at all. It made him glad to know Sesshomaru was angry with him. Even at his own cost, he wanted the youkai to know what feeling was like.

"Sess?"

"Yes, little brother?"

"Why does being close to you make me feel so…calm?" Inuyasha straightened his head again.

"I…I'll show you again. Come with me." Sesshomaru grasped his hand and led him away from anyone who might follow them. His red cloud appeared under their feet and they flew into the darkness without another word.

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha wondered aloud.

"You'll see…Inuyasha." This made him pay attention. Did he just say his name instead of calling him mutt or hanyou? Things were really starting to get weird.

When they reached their destination the cloud disappeared under their feet and Inuyasha looked around. They seemed to be in a forest, considering trees surrounded them. But it seemed they were also close to a village because through the vines of plants, you could see tiny huts and a few lights. And suddenly it all clicked.

This was his old village. The one his mother had taken him to when InuTaisho told them to flee. This was the place she had brought him up and then died, leaving him all alone. These were most likely the people who had harassed him when he was young, too.

"Why are we here?" Inuyasha asked even though he already had a good guess why.

"Memories." The one word hit Inuyasha hard. He didn't want to remember some things. Life hadn't been too kind to him. This memory in particular that took place here was the one that hurt the most. It was too sad to like to remember.

"By the look on your face, I think you remember what took place at this sakura tree many years ago." Sesshomaru touched the bark on the tree with a clawed hand fondly. He closed his eyes trying to picture everything the way it was back then.

Inuyasha reminisced for the both of them then. He hadn't planned on it, but words that formed sentences just started to pour out. "I was only five then. Those older village kids were beating me up again just because I was a half breed. I was on the ground crying as they kicked me and suddenly I heard a growl from the tree line. You scared those kids away and I ran to you and sat in your lap while you held me close and I sobbed into your chest. You pulled me into the darkness of the forest so no one would see us. And then…" Inuyasha trailed off, not really wanting to mention this part out loud, just to remember it in his mind's eye.

Flashback 

Little Inuyasha stopped his whimpering and tearing for just a moment to look up into his brother's eyes and sniffled a bit saying, "They called me worthless. They said I had tainted blood and meant nothing to anyone….Do you think that's true big brother? Am I really so pathetic?"

Thirteen-year-old Sesshomaru's eyes hardened for a time but then began to water up as he placed a kiss on his younger's forehead and pulled their bodies even closer. "Inuyasha…don't let anyone tell you that. Don't listen to them! You're special…and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

The half demon's golden eyes lit up a bit and diminished the rest of his sobs. Now, it was Sesshomaru who was crying for his little brother.

End Flashback 

Known to both of them, they were thinking the same thing at the same time. Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru and sighed as he leaned his head on his brother's shoulder as Sesshomaru placed an arm around his waist to support him.

They both knew how the other felt, but neither dared to voice their feelings for the other to hear. No, it was better this way. They were enemies until the end. And after the end…

"It'll all be okay in the end, won't it?" Inuyasha whispered, both of them looking at the tree as the blossoms began to fall along with the wind around their bodies.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said turning to look at the rising sun just over the horizon. "I do believe it will be."

Silence fell in the forest at dawn.

* * *

**_-PL_**

**_Not much of a difference, but I just had to edit out all the little mistakes! They were so annoying!_**


End file.
